iWake up Spencer
by shortibabe
Summary: I noticed that on Sam and Freddie are constantly making new videos without Carly around where they seem to do a lot of flirting. Happens during Iwake up spencer, hence the title.
1. Waking up Spencer

**Ok so I think that I have an idea. Were gunna go with this and tell me what you think. If I end up not liking it I might start over, cuz i'm a bit of a perfectionist. So please tell me what you think. Or else I might go insane (ahhhhh just kidding) no really review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Sam! Sam!" Freddie shakes Sam to try to wake her up. "Sam come on it's time for wake up Spencer."

Sam rolled over in her sleep. "Go away Fredweiner. I'm trying to get some beauty sleep"

"You don't need any beauty sleep. You're beautiful just the way you are" Freddie muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Freddalumps. Did I just hear you call me beautiful?"

"Yea right as if. I was talking about.... Carly yeah I was talking about Carly."

"Oh" Sam was quiet for a second, then Freddie heard a snore.

"Sam come on, wake up. If you don't wake up soon, my mom will discover I'm missing and I'll get in trouble because I'm not in bed like a good little boy."

"Oh stop being such a momma's boy Benson. Grow up a little."

"Come on Sam please." Freddie begged "Pretty please !"

Sam rolled over onto her side and punched Freddie in the gut. " Will you shut up Benson. You sound like a 5 year old."

"Ow Sam! That hurt!" Freddie whined.

"Ok now you sound like a little girl."

"Sam why are you so mean to me?"

"For two reasons Freddachine. First it's my job, and second it's FUN!"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "For the last time Sam will you please wake up. I can't do wake up Spencer without you. I'll give you a bucket of fried chicken." Freddie teased.

Sam jumps off of the couch in a matter of two seconds and grabs Freddie by his shirt collar. "Fried chicken! Where? Where?" Sam's grip tightened "Darn it Benson where is my fried chicken? YOU PROMISED ME FRIED CHICKEN! **GIVE ME MY FRIED CHICKEN**!"

Freddie gasps. "Sam you're chocking me. Calm down. You're going to wake up the whole building. If you let me go I'll go get the fried chicken out of my apartment, just don't fall asleep on me ok?"

Sam lets go of Freddie's shirt. "yeah yeah just go get my fried chicken."

"I mean it Sam. Don't fall back asleep."

"OK" Sam yawned and laid back down on the couch. In a second she was fast asleep. Freddie returns to the room to find a snoring Sam. "Sam!" he groans. "I told you to not fall back asleep."

Sam grunts in her sleep.

"Ok I guess I'll have to eat this delicious crunchy fried chicken all by myself ooof" Sam slams her body into Freddie, driving him into the wall, making the bucket of chicken fly through the air only to be caught by her hands seconds later. Freddie looks up to see Sam chowing down on the chicken.

"Nobody but Puckette gets to eat this fried chicken." Sam growled.

Freddie gets up and rubs his side. "Are you ready now?" He rolls his eyes.

Sam finishes chewing her bite of chicken eagerly. "Let's do this baby. Mama's awake now!"

Freddie and Sam walk into Spencers room. Spencer is lying upside down on his bed. His feet are at his pillow and his head is hanging off the bed. The clock reads 3:32 in the morning. Freddie sets up his camera while Sam looks around for something to wake Spencer up with.

"Ok the camera is all ready. How are we going to wake up Spencer today?" Freddie turns the camera to look at Sam who is holding Spencer's old dirty socks. Sam quickly shoves the socks in Freddie's face. "Will these work?" she giggled.

"Eew Sam get those out of here. They smell so bad. You can't wake Spencer up with those. That's too mean."

Sam throws the socks on Spencer's face. "Too late" she smirked.

Spencer wakes up immediately. "Hey why does it smell like there is a sock on my face?"

Sam laughs. "You work in a factory that makes socks and cheese."

Freddie chuckles at Sam's comment before replying "You sell French cheese and socks to hobos."

Spencer looks around confused "I am a.....French Cheese sock wearing hobo?"

Freddie and Sam burst into a fit of giggles. Sam then says "I would like to buy some goat cheese please."

Spencer looks up from his pillow. "How much cheese do you want....... hobo?

Freddie pretends to look insulted. "We are not hobos." Freddie then procedes to put a creepy look on his face and says in a creepy voice. "We are space aliens come to marry you to cheese."

Spencer looks around alarmed by this news. " But I don't wana marry cheese." he whined.

Freddie then says in a deep voice " I now pronounce you husband and cheese. You may eat the bride."

Spencer begins chewing on his pillow. "Hey my cheese wife tastes like feathers." Sam and Freddie burst into laughter again. Spencer yawns and falls back asleep. Sam and Freddie look at eachother. " Now what do we do?" asked Freddie. "Wake him up again duh!" replied Sam.

Sam and Freddie both took a deep breath and yelled at the same time "SPENCER!"

Spencer wakes up with a jolt. "AHHHHHHHHH What?"

"Knock Knock." said Sam.

"Wha whose there?" replied Spencer.

"I love."

"I love who?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you."

Spencer thought for a minute. "You love Freddie!"

Sam and Freddie glared at eachother in horror. "NO!" they both cry at the same time. There is silence for a minute but the quiet is inturrupted by a snore. Freddie and Sam both jump before they realize that Spencer fell back asleep. They look at eachother slowely. "Now what?" asks Sam. "Wake him up duh." Freddie sneers imatating Sam.

Sam rolls her eyes and counts slowely. " One two NOW"

"SPENCER!" Freddie and Sam yell.

Spencer wakes up one more time. "WHAT!" he yelled.

Sam and Freddie share a smile and then coo "GOODNIGHT!"

Spencer's head falls on his pillow and Sam and Freddie hear a deep loud snore. They quietly tip toe out of his room before bursting out laughing. Freddie gives Sam a high five. "Good show Sam."

Sam smirks and replies. "I know Benson. You couldn't do anything right without me."

Freddie nods his head in agreement. "Yeah........ wait a second.................. HEY. When someone gives you a complement, it's polite to say thank you!"

Sam rolls her eyes. "Since when am I polite?"

Freddie thinks about this for a second. "Well... yeah I got nothing. That's true." There was silence for a minute before he continued. "So when do you want to do the next wake up Spencer?"

" I don't know. Sometime soon I guess. He's a hoot isn't he?"

"Yeah the fans of Icarly love him."

There was silence again until Sam interrupted. "I want more fried chicken."

Freddie looks at the clock before replying "Why do you need fried chicken at 4:00 in the morning?"

"Because I'm hungry Fredward. Why else."

"That's a new one." Sam looked confused. "The nickname. How many do I have now."

The look of confusion dissapeared off Sam's face. "Oh right. Too many to count nub."

"Oh there's another one."

"Don't make fun of me Freddifer. You're lucky it's 4:00 in the morning and I'm too tired to pound you into a pulp. Now go get me some fried chicken."

"Sam where am I supposed to get fried chicken at 4:00 in the morning?"

"Not my problem Freddweiner." Sam scoffed.

"Demon." Freddie mumbled under his breath.

"What did you just call me?"

Freddie thought for a second and decided to grow some balls. "Blonde Demon"

"Hmmmm I kind of like that. It sounds tough." Sam laughed to herself. "Good nickname for me Freddie."

Freddie grinds his teeth together. "It's not supposed to be a compliment Sam. Shut up."

Sam laughed out loud before leaning into Freddie's face and whispering "Why don't you make me shut up?" Freddie freezes up for a second on acount of having Sam's lips so close to his own. He longed to just pull her in a little closer and just kiss her again. It seemed that ever since their first kiss, that was supposedly just to get it over with, he couldn't get kissing her out of his head. He snapped out of his thinking when he felt Sam pull away.

Sam turned away quicky so Freddie couldn't see her face. She could feel a blush creeping on her cheeks. Since when could Freddie make her blush! She groaned inwardly and thought to herself. Ham she needed ham. Ham would clear her mind of weird thoughts and weird feelings for Freddie she had never felt before. She headed toward the fridge and grabbed a plate of ham. She was just heading to the couch when she heard Freddie say. "Maybe I will make you shut up... Blonde Demon."

Freddie started to walk towards Sam who was just about in front of the couch. Sam started to laugh to herself. "What are you going to do nerd me to death. Cover me with nub germs."

Freddie now had a determined, almost evil look on his face as he came closer and closer to Sam. On impulse Sam took a step back. Freddie grabbed Sam's arms and pulled her close to him. The plate of ham made a silent clank as it fell to the floor. Their noses were touching, their lips just centimeters away from eachother. Sam saw Freddie's eyes close and before long her eyes fluttered shut as well. She couldn't help thinking to herself how good it felt to be in his arms. Their lips were just about to touch when Sam felt pressure on her abdomin. It sent shivers up and down her spine, but next thing she knew she was on the floor. Wait a minute. Did Freddie just push her onto the floor. When did Freddie get so strong? Sam opened her eyes to see Freddie's retreating figure walk through the door. She sighed to herself before closing her eyes, realizing how tired she was. She was awoken several seconds later by a breif touch on her lips. It was there for two seconds and then was gone. Sam sat up with a jolt. The door to Carly's apartment was wide open. Freddie's door was closed. Did she imagine the whole thing? And what was Frednub doing kissing her anyway. And why did she like it?

Sam laughed to herself before picking up her plate of ham and sitting on the couch to eat it. I must of hit my head and imagined the entire thing. In what bizarre planet would Freddie kiss me, his worst enemy, because he wanted to? Sam polished off her plate of ham and laid her head down on her pillow, settling into a deep sleep.

But unknown to both Freddie and Sam, someone was watching.


	2. Who's watching

Spencer rolled over in his bed. He had just had the strangest dream. He dreamed that a french alien came down and married him to a hobo's cheese. What a weird dream he thought to himself. He lay back down on the pillow and tried to fall back asleep. After about 5 minutes he got tired of trying to fall asleep and decided that he needed some ribs to help him fall back asleep. He stepped out of bed and started to creep out the door. When he reached the door he quickly hid behind his robot. Carly didn't like him snacking in the middle of the night. Apparently it was very unhealthy. He quickly peared around the robot and noticed Sam and Freddie whisper yelling at eachother. He took a step closer to the kitchen and ended up tripping over something black. "Monkey Cakes!" He looked down and saw a black box that had a red light flashing on it. He slowly bent down and picked it up. He stared at it for a minute before finally realizing it was Freddie's video camara. He was mesmerized by the blinking red light. " OOH pretty!!!" and then he realized something " I'm an idiot, it's recording!" Spencer started to dance around and act like a goof. "haha this is fun." He continued to act like a monkey until suddenly his foot caught on his robot and completely knocked it over. It fell with a loud crash. Sam and Freddie were so busy fighting they didn't even notice. The video camara Spencer had been holding went flying into the air and landed on top of the couch facing Sam and Freddie. Spencer looked up from the floor. " OW that hurt"

Meanwhile Carly was having a wonderful dream. She dreamed that she was a princess in a faraway land locked in a tower and her prince charming was coming to rescue her. The brave prince had battled trolls and dragons and a mean old witch to find her and he was there to sweep her off her feet. He grabbed her, spun her around, dipped her and leaned in to kiss her when his helmet fell off. "Griffen?" Griffen blushed. "Carly I never stopped loving you and I wanted to show you just how much." Carly smiled and leaned closer and closer and just as their lips were about to touch, Carly woke up. She groaned and rolled out of bed to get a cup of water. She was in the bathroom when she heard a huge crash. She tiptoed out into the hallway and immediately noticed two things, one Spencer was on the floor and two Freddie and Sam were whisper yelling at eachother. Carly hid behind the wall and watched her two friends argue. Why did they have to argue at 4:00 in the morning? Why was Freddie here at 4:00 in the morning? And why was Spencer on the floor? She was just about to step out and say something when she heard "Shut up Sam!" "Why don't you make me Freddork?" Carly watched as Freddie's face got closer and closer. "OMG they're going to kiss! They're so cute together!" All of a sudden Freddie grabbed Sam and threw her to the ground. Carly stared in shock. When did Freddie get so strong? Freddie stormed out of the room. Carly stared after him. Then, out of nowhere he turned around, ran back to Sam, bent down slowly, kissed her, got up, grabbed his camara, and ran back to his apartment slamming the door behind him.

Spencer blinked. Sam and Freddie just kissed. What just happened?

Carly got all excited "OMG I knew they liked eachother, how am I going to prove it to them? I need proof that they kissed. Where the heck am I going to get proof? I totally have to get them together. But i need some help"

**OK I know, I know. It's really boring. But don't worry it gets better. I need your guy's help though. Who should help Carly get Sam and Freddie together? I could use Melanie or Wendy or Gibby or Griffen or anyone else you guy's think of. Please Review on how terrible it was. Haha I promise there will be better chapters. I just had to give foreshadows in this tiny chapter so you might be able to guess what's coming. Can you find any of them?**


	3. Going to School

"Sam, Sam wake up!" Carly shook Sam awake.

"What?" Sam moaned.

"We're gunna be late for school."

"ugg" Sam rolled off the couch. "fine"

Freddie walks through the front door. "Hey Carly! Sam."

"Fredalina." Sam greeted Freddie.

"What am I a ballerina?" Freddie scoffed.

"Hey you said it, not me." Sam replied.

Carly smiled to herself. _They're so cute together _she thought, _why can't they see it? _"Alright you two lovebirds, lets go"

"LOVEBIRDS" Freddie and Sam yelled. They rolled their eyes at eachother.

Carly laughed. "You two are too funny.

"Lets get something straight here Carls. I would never ever in a million years date that nub!"

" Yea like I would ever date you either Puckette."

" Shut it Benson I wasn't talking to you."

" Guys come on now don't get in a hissy fit. I was just teasing you."

" Carls it's not even funny to joke about. Why would I date the nub whose clearly in love with you. You liked him remember. When he saved your life?" _Who am I to get in the way of the perfect couple_, Sam thought to herself.

" Yeah but Freddie got his casts off the other day and I realized that I don't like him like that. He was right. I was in love with what he did, not who he is. I love him.. but like a brother."

" Told you she would never love you Benson."

" Shut your gab Puckette. She would have never thought of it if you hadn't said anything to me about the whole bacon thing."

" Hey, you're the idiot that listened to me."

" OH so you're saying not to listen to you ever again. Fine with me."

" Fredweiner, stop being a baby because I was right."

" Why did you care so much about me and Carly dating anyways. You sound a little jealous Sam." _Like Sam would be jealous. She doesn't care for me like I care for her._

" JEALOUS. Ha that's a good one. I care because Carly thought she was in love with a nub like you! I couldn't have my best friend dating a nub, now could I? That would be like Carly dating Gibby." Carly and Sam shudder.

"I'm not a nub Sam."

"Yea you are Freddalumps. You are the biggest nub there is."

" Okay guys. We're gunna be late for school. If you feel like showing up, I'll be there. I'm leaving." Carly left the apartment and headed off to school.

"Freddifer you might want to go after your precious Carly so you're not late for school and ruin your perfect attendence."

"Just a minute Puckette. This conversation isn't over."

"Why because you didn't win."

"You know what Sam."

"What Benson!"

"I hate you"

" I hate you too"

" Fine"

" Fine"

Sam storms away. Freddie runs after her and grabs her arm roughly.

"Geese Freddork. When did you get so stro

Sam didn't finish her sentence because Freddie pulled her in for a kiss. Sam's eyes fluttered closed. _Am I enjoying this? Why am I enjoying this? He's a nerd. What is happening to me? _

Freddie pulled away slowly. He couldn't bring himself to meet Sam's eyes. _What the hell did I just do? _Freddie took off running down the sidewalk.

Sam stood there in shock for 5 seconds before yelling at the top of her lungs " BENSON I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"


	4. Carly's Great Idea

Sam took off down the sidewalk. _Why did he kiss me? Why did I like it. Am I falling for Freddie? Nah _Sam shook her weird thoughts out of her head. _I couldn't be in love with a dork. I mean he has grown up a lot and he looks hot now. Wait what am I saying? This is Freddie I'm talking about. The one I constantly harass. The one everyone thinks I hate? Do I hate him? Do I, dare I say it, love him? Am I falling head over heals in love with a dork? _Sam laughed out loud. There was no way, no way in hell, that she was falling in love with Freddie. No way. Right?

Freddie was shaking in fear when he heard Sam coming after him. _Why the hell did I kiss her. I kissed her twice now in two days. She's gunna kill me. I can't be falling in love with her right. I love Carly. I always loved Carly and I always will love Carly. I love her eyes, wait what color are they again? I know Sam's are blue, the most beautiful blue in the world. Like a beautiful ocean, wait Freddie snap out of it. You love Carly. You love her long brown hair, not Sam and her blonde crazy head of curls, her beautiful head of blonde curls. Ahhh there I go again. I love Carly. Carly Carly Carly Carly Carly. _Freddie continued to repeat Carly's name in his head as he ran down the street to school. But soon another thought hit his mind. _Oh crap. What am I going to tell Sam?_

Freddie arrived at school moments later. He saw Carly at her locker and walked up to her. "Hey Carly. Sorry about Sam and I earlier. We got carried away."

"Hey Freddie. Don't feel bad. I know that you and Sam have secret feelings for eachother." A big smile spread across Carly's face.

Freddie looked at Carly in surprise, then in horror, and finally ending in shock. "What did you eat for breakfast this morning Carly Shay if you think that I, Freddie Benson, and Sam Puckette, who I might mention are worst enemies, have secret feelings for eachother. You know that I love only you, even though you will never love me back."

"Freddie" Carly protested. Then she got an idea. An awful devious idea. She knew exactly how she was going to get her best friends to admit their feelings. Carly carefully trailed her fingers up and down Freddie's arm. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that Freddie. I was thinking about what I said to you earlier, and I realized I was lying. Lying to you, to Sam, and to myself." Carly leaned closer to Freddie and whispered in his ear. "I think I still love you Freddie, as more than a friend."

A look of shock appeared on Freddie's face. "Seriously?"

Carly leaned in and kissed Freddie. "Seriously"


	5. Mr and Mrs Benson

" I think I still love you ... as more than a friend." The words kept echoing through Freddie's head. _Carly likes him. Carly, his dream girl Carly, just said she was in love with him, and then kissed him. So why did loving Carly feel so wrong? _Freddie shook his doubts out of his head. "So are we like dating now?"

Carly giggled softly, with a suspicious smile on her face. A smile that seemed to be hiding something. " Yes Freddie I would love to be your girlfriend."

Freddie carefully took Carly's hand in his own and they walked off to class. Meanwhile Sam had come up behind them, all ready to kill Freddie, when she watched Carly kiss Freddie and then agree to be his girlfriend. She felt a pain ripple through her. Something she had never felt before. Could Sam Puckette actually be ....... jealous? Sam looked at the clock. _Crap class starts in thirty seconds._ She quickly hurried to class. Inside the classroom sat Carly and Freddie, holding hands. There was that darn feeling again. Sam ignored it. "Hey Carls, hey Fredward."

Carly and Freddie ignored her. Sam felt anger build up inside her. She tried again. "Carly, Freddnob hello"

Carly and Freddie looked up and simotaniously said. " Oh hey Sam. You actually came to class today." They laughed like it was some kind of secret joke.

Sam faked a laugh. "Yeah, Mrs. Briggs threatened to give me summer school if I didn't start showing up to class. So what's new with you guys?" Sam said gesturing to their intertwined hands.

Freddie seemed to smirk at Sam before replying. "You were wrong. Carly loves me. And now were dating."

A very small look of hurt flashed through Sam's eyes, but she brushed it away and looked at Carly in shock. "Really Carls, didn't you make a big enough mistake dating the nub last time."

Carly laughed. "Hey Freddie dumped me remember. He said I didn't actually love him. And I know I told you this morning that I didn't like him like that, and when I saw you two flirting."

Sam inturrupted. "Alright Carly, what was in your breakfast this morning if you thought Fredward and I were flirting."

Carly laughed again. "Sam, you two flirt so much you're like an old married couple."

Freddie and Sam winced. "That is so not true." they shouted.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Alright you two, let me finish. Well anyways when I saw you two flirting I got majorly jealous, and I realized that maybe I do like Freddie more than I thought."

Carly finished her sentence and leaned over and gave Freddie a passionate kiss. Freddie closed his eyes while Carly carefully studied Sam's reaction. Sam's face went from confusion to hurt and for a second flashed a look of jealousy before landing on humor. Sam laughed, but Carly could tell it was forced. Carly pulled away from Freddie and gave him a sweet smile. _Ugg it better not take long for Freddie and Sam to realize their feelings, because kissing Freddie is like kissing my brother. It feels totally wrong. Although I have to admit, he is an excellent kisser. Oh god no Carly don't actually fall for Freddie._

**A.N. Haha. Oh no. Carly's not really falling for Freddie is she. So I need your help. I need another guy for this wonderful twisted love triangle "laughs evilly" so who should it be. Griffen , Jake, Shane or a totally new guy. Oh and in the next chapters, there are going to be some new characters. mwaaaahhaaaahaaa. I'm in a silly mood. Anyway REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD**


	6. Jealousy Begins

"Hey Benson and Shay. There is no PDA in the classroom. Detention for both of you." Mrs. Briggs yelled.

Carly and Freddie immediately pulled apart. They glanced around the classroom. Carly had a look of guilt on her face that most people would assume she was embarresed for getting detention, but Sam knew better. What was Carly hiding from her.?

Class continued with the math lesson. Sam felt her head hit the desk before she fell asleep. "Sam, Sam." Sam looked up. Carly was waving at her. "Come on we're going to be late.!"

"Late for what?"

"ICarly. You fell asleep at school and it's now 4:31. We have to go do the show. Freddie and I have been looking everywhere for you. Hurry up!"

"Oh crap. I'm coming." Sam bolted of of her chair and ran after Carly. Carly seemed to be getting farther and farther away from Sam.

"Hey Carls. Wait up. Carlotta!" Sam yelled. Sam waited for a response. Nothing. She looked around but Carly was no where to be seen. She groaned inwardly and picked up her pace. Soon Bushwell Plaza was in her sight. She threw open the lobby doors and ran up the stairs to Carly's apartment. She grabbed a bottle of water and rushed up the stairs to the studio. She arrived just in time for

" 5 4 3 2"  
"Hey I'm Carly."  
"And I'm Sam."

"And this is ICarly! The only show on the web that teaches you the use of balogna, and why not to eat vegetables."

"Right Sam!" Sam gave a weak smile. "Yea vegetables are evil!" Her mind kept flashing back to that day. That day when the stupid dentist gave her the stupid laughing gas, which made her tell Carly the secret that shall not be named, which made Carly ask the question that Sam couldn't get out of her mind. Did she like the kiss? Did Freddie?

Sam shook the thoughts out of her head and focused on the show. Carly was talking about meatballs.

"And now Freddie and Sam will have a meatball war."

"What. That wasn't in the script."

"Well it is now. Freddie, my love, will you trade me spots."

"Sure Carly, or should I say my girlfriend!" Carly blushed while Sam tried not to gag. She didn't understand why the fact that Carly and Freddie together bugged her.

A thought struck Sam. Meatballs. No not meatballs. She hadn't been able to eat them since the night that shall not be named. She couldn't help remebering how Freddie's lips felt on her own as she watched Carly and Freddie share a passionate kiss.

Carly and Freddie broke apart. Freddie made goo goo eyes at Carly why she blushed, her face flushed.

"You are an amazing kisser Carly. Way, way better than Sam."

Sam felt a sting in her heart. "Hey. You were'nt a good kisser either."

Carly smiled. "I beg to differ. Freddie's a great kisser. It doesn't matter now anyways because we're doing a live webcast. So start that meatball fight!"

Sam began whipping meatballs at Freddie's face.

"Ow Sam that hurts!"

"Good. You're face hurts my eyes!"

"What did I ever do to you Sam, besides defend myself from your brutalness?"

Sam seethed. "Well first of all, you don't tell someone that they're a bad kisser, especially when they only kissed you to be nice. Secondly just because I'm mean to you doesn't mean I don't have feelings. Thirdly you're stupid because you can't realize I'm in lo..."

Carly inturrupted. "Ok that's are show for tonight. Until next time. Keep you socks full of butter." Carly shut off the camera. "Guy's shut up. All you ever do is fight. It's so annoying. Sam you need to stop insulting my boyfriend, and Freddie stop insulting my best friend. Now both of you hug and apologize."

Sam sighed. She turned to Freddie. "i'm sorr" She couldn't answer, because Freddie's lips were apon her own. It was a short and sweet kiss. He pulled away and looked into her beautiful blue orbs. "I'm sorry. I lied. You are a better kisser then Carly." Freddie then leaned in to kiss her again. Sam stood in shock before suddenly responding into the kiss. Carly glared in anger before ripping Sam off Freddie.

"He's mine Sam. Mine! Do you hear me Sam. Do you hear me? Sam hello?"

Sam opened her eyes. "Huh. Where am I?" She looked up to see Carly laughing at her.

"You fell asleep in class silly. Come on let's go get you a smoothie. School is over for the day."

Sam blinked then looked around. She was in her math classroom. She laughed. " Smoothies sound great. Wait, where's Mr. Benson?"

Carly laughed. "Freddie will meet us at the groovie smoothie in 10 minutes. Let's go get some food."

"FOOD!"

* * *

While Sam was sleeping........

"Hey Freddie" Carly whispered. "We should go to the Groovie Smoothie after school. I'm craving a strawberry splat."

"Sounds fun. What time. I have to go home right after school because my mother, well let's just say she's being crazy again."

Carly laughed. "Ok lets meet at 3:00 then. I have a feeling that after this nap Sam will be very hungry so well meet you there."

The bell rang, showing the school day had ended. Freddie leaned in for a quick kiss. "Bye. See you at 3:00." Freddie walked out the door. _I can't believe I'm dating the girl of my dreams, Carly Shay. I've waited so long for this. So why do I feel so weird?_

Freddie arrived at the bushwell plaza and went up to his apartment. He took a deep breath and then opened his door. "Mom I'm home!"

"Oh there you are Freddikins. I'm glad you came home, but I'm going to have to cancel on our plans today."

_YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ "oh no why?"

" you're mother has a date tonight!"

_My mother has a date. What?????_ "Congrats mom. Anyways, I told Carly, my girlfriend, to meet me at the Groovie Smoothie. I'm gunna go now okay. Have fun on your.... date."

Freddie excited the building and headed down to the groovie smoothie. He had just opened the door and was looking for Carly when he caught a glimpse of blonde curly hair. Her back was to Freddie and she was wearing a georgous pink dress. She got up and started walking toward Freddie. _She lookes hot.....wait that's Sam! _Sam continued to walk towards Freddie but turned at the last second. She walked up to a guy with dark black hair wearing a leather jacket. She leaned in to kiss him. He deepened the kiss. Freddie watched the two of them in shock for a minute. _Wait a second. Is that Griffen. What the hell is Sam doing kissing Griffen?_

**Oh no. Is Freddie jealous? Sorry it took so long to update. I've ben soo busy lately. Don't hate me. Review. Review! Review!**


	7. Denying Feelings

_What the _hell_ is Sam doing kissing Griffen? _Freddie watched as Sam pulled away from Griffen. "Hey baby."

"Hey babe, I gotta go. I'm late for work. I'll text you later. It was good to see you." Griffen leaned in and gave her a slight peck on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too Griffy." the blonde curly girl who looked too much like Sam returned to her table, grabbed her smoothie, and followed her bad boy out the door.

_Griffy, ugg _Freddie groaned inwardly._ I think I'm going to puke. Didn't he just get here anyway. What a jerk. He comes, kisses my Sam, and then leaves. Wait what am I saying, my Sam. Ha right. That would mean I actually like her. Like that would happen. I need a smoothie._

_"_Freddie!" Freddie turned around to see Carly and Sam walk through the door.

"Hey Carls, She beast." Freddie turned around to order a smoothie. "Hey TBo I'll take a banana splitz and a strawberr........ wait a second." Freddie whirled back around. "Sam what are you doing here and when did you change out of the dress" _and why are you dating Griffen. God I wish I could ask her that. She'd probably just tell me to butt out of her personal life_

Sam gave Freddie a weird look. "What are you on today Freddork. I was not, ever, at all, during this day so far, wearing a dress. You're on crack or something."

Freddie looked bewildered. "But Griffen came in here and kissed you for like 5 minutes and then he left and then you left, and now you're back in like two seconds in changed clothes, and gaaaaaaaaahhhhh i'm so confused."

Carly laughed. "Sam's been with me the whole time. She fell asleep at school and we came straight here after I woke her up. You must be getting stressed over something. Why don't you let me go order the food and you and Sam sit at the table."

Freddie was dumbfounded. "Okay. I guess I'm imagining things._ No I'm not imagining things. Something weird is going on and I'm going to get to the bottom of it._

Sam and Freddie sat at the table. "Sooo" Freddie began.

"Ok nerd. Let's get a few things straight. First of all why are you dating Carly when I told you she will never love you. You ruined my biggest teasing device. Secondly, where do you think you go around saying I'm making out with these guys who I would never ever date. Thirdly why the hell did you kiss me twice in two days?

Freddie looked horrified for a second before coming up with the perfect answer. "I've only kissed you twice Sam. Once on the fire escape and once on our date when you tried to make me believe you were Melanie. If you think we kissed again than you must of been dreaming it. Also I'm dating Carly becuase I love to rub it in your face that she actually does love me. And thirdly you totally were kissing Griffen for a good five minutes in a georgous frilly pink dress. I don't know how you changed so fast but you did because I am not going crazy."

Sam smirked "I did not, will I ever dream about you kissing me, becuase that is disgusting _lie,lie,lie,_ and for the last time I DID NOT KISS GRIFFEN! But I do have a question for you. Are you still in love with Carly?

"I....

**Yes I know, I know. It's short. I'm sorry, but I had a brilliant idea and I had to write it down before I forgot it so tell me what you think. Also can anyone tell me if it was Sam kissing Griffen, and if it was why she lied to Freddie, or was it someone else? If so who? Anyone who guesses right gets a virtual ice cream sundae!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD**


	8. Flirting

" I..........."

"Smoothies Up!" Carly skipped back to the table.

"Hey Carls. " _Phew_ Sam thought. _Not sure I wanted to hear that answer anyway._ Sam grabbed her smoothie. "So what did I miss in science class today."

"Uh Sam, we were in math class."

"Shut up Fnerdifer"

"Real original Puckette"

"You know you love me Benson"

"HEY CUT IT OUT!" Carly grumbled. "I swear all you two ever do is fight."

"Sorry Carly" Sam and Freddie said simultaneously

" Stop stealing my words"

"Ah we did it again"

Sam grabs a bagel off and chucked it at Freddie's face. "SAM!" Freddie grabbed the bagel off his face, licked it, and threw in back at Sam.

"Gross Freddloser. You got your spit in my hair." Sam leaned across the table and proceded to lick Freddie's nose.

"OK Puckette. Now you're dead meat"

"Ohh I'm so scared. What can Fredweinie do to me. Ahhh." Sam put a fake terrified look on her face. Freddie leaned across the table when suddenly Carly grabbed his face and locked him in a tight passionate kiss. Sam could hardly hold in the moment to gag. Carly pulled away leaving Freddie with a dumbstruck face.

"There, now I got you two to shut up. Sam, Freddie let's go. We have to go rehearse for Icarly. You know that webshow that we do every week."

"K Carls. Let's go."

Sam and Carly got up from their chairs. Freddie sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Freddie, Hello are you in there.?"

_Woah, that was some kiss. Just what did you plan on doing to Sam anyway, licking her lips. That would almost be like kissing her for a third time. Not to mention it was in front of your girlfriend, you know the girl of your dreams Carly Shay. What is happening with you lately? _Freddie snapped out of his trance. "Sorry Carls. That kiss caught me by the shock. Hey by the way did I tell you. Sam and I filmed a new wake up Spencer segment for Icarly. Let's all go back to Carly's apartment and watch it."

"Cool sounds good Freddie. You go grab the tape and Sam and I will meet you there." Carly grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her out the door.

"Sheesh Carls. You in the hurry to go somewhere today?"

"No I just need to talk to you Sam."

"O k let's talk back at the apartment. I need some ham!" Sam took off running.

"Sam wait up!" _Ugg she sure doesn't want to seem to talk to me. Maybe she's mad at me for something. I wonder what._ Carly ran and caught up with Sam just as she was knocking on the door to the apartment. Spencer opened the door. "Hey kiddo. I'm off to meet Socko. We're going ice fishing. I'll see you later."

"K bye Spence." Carly looked up to see Sam sitting on her couch, eating a plate of ham and watching Girly Cow. "Well that was fast!"

"Momma loves her ham"

Carly reached over to turn the t.v. off. "Listen Sam, I have to ask you something."

"Grab me a peppy cola, and then go ahead and shoot" Carly went into the kitchen, grabbed two peppy cola's, and settled on the couch, handing one to Sam. Sam grabbed the can eagarly and took a big gulp.

"Sam............ do you like Freddie?"

Sam spit her peppy cola across the room. "WHAT!!!"

Just then Freddie walked into the room with his video camara. "You guys all set."

"Roll the video Freddifer." Freddie pressed play on the t.v. and sat on the couch, right inbetween Carly and Sam.

Carly Freddie and Sam were all laughing at Spencer when they heard a yell. "Fredward Benson. You get home right this instant. You forgot to take your tick bath last night."

"MOM! Sorry guys I have to go. I'll see you later for Icarly."

About five minutes later Sam got a text. "Oh man. My mom just got another new bakini. I'll talk to you later Carls."

Carly settled deeper into the couch. She was just about to stop the video when she heard an ouch. She looked at the screen confused. The picture shook like crazy before settling onto Spencer's face. There were also two people yelling softly in the background. Spencer danced around like a lunitic for a second before the picture seemed to move again. Carly saw a perfect view of Sam and Freddie, and she watched very carefully as their kiss reinacted in front of her.

_OMG. I have it. I have the proof I need to show Sam and Freddie that they like eachother. Now how to use it? Hmmmmmmmm_

**So what do you think? Is my story getting boring or is it good? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Carly Plan

Carly clapped her hands like a 5 year old girl. _Yay, yay, yay, yay! Once Sam and Freddie see that they kissed I'm going to force them to tell their feelings about eachother to me. And then I'll match them up_. Carly was still jumping up and down when Freddie walked in. He came up and greeted her with a small kiss on her cheek.

"Hey beautiful"

Carly immediately stopped jumping_. OMG I forgot. I'm dating Freddie. Oh no! What am I going to do_. "Oh hey Freddie" Carly responded with a shaky voice. "I thought you were getting a tick bath."

"I told my mom I was too old for tick baths and then I accidentally tripped and the tick shampoo fell out the window. Oops." Freddie smiled a demonish grin.

"You're so bad Freddie" Carly joked.

"What can I tell you. I'm a bad boy." Carly laughed.

"What?"

"Remember last time you tried to be a bad boy?"

Freddie shuddered. He remembered trying to impress Carly by ordering a pizza and sending it to his evil teacher Miss Briggs house and the pizza somehow ended up at his apartment where his mom forced him to eat it. She didn't like wasted food. You try anchovie sourcrout pizza pounded with a mallot sometime. It will make you sick for days. Just thinking about that pizza made Freddie gag. He laughed to. "Yeah well being myself was rewarded by Carly Shay, the girl of my dreams, falling in love with me."

Carly faked a smile. "Of course Freddie. You're a great guy. It's just..." Carly paused.

"Just what?" Freddie asked concerned.

"Nothing don't worry about it_." Gah Carly your such a chicken. Just break up with him. I can't though, without breaking his heart. What do I do?_

Freddie came over and hugged Carly. "You know you can tell me anything Carly."

"Yeah I know. Just forget I said anything. Of course I love you Freddie._But only as a friend_ Carly thought secretly in her head. _Ooooh I have an idea. What if I'm a bad girlfriend and he dumps me! _A smile spread across her face.

"See there's your pretty smile. I love you Carly Shay. Don't ever change. I have to go. My mom went to get more tick shampoo. She should be back any minute now. I wasn't exactly supposed to leave my room. I just wanted to know what you thought of wake up spencer."

"Freddie, it was perfect. Why dont we play it on Icarly tonite? The fans could use some good Spencer sillyness."

"Ok cool. Sounds good. I'll be back after I find a way to get out of my tick bath again. Love you." Freddie leaned in and gave Carly a kiss. He opened his eyes and saw her georgous blue eyes. Wait, blue. He blinked and there were Carly's brown eyes. Ok much better. He pulled away.

"Bye Freddie. I..."

"FREDWARD BENSON. WHERE ARE YOU. I GAVE YOU STRICT ORDERS NOT TO LEAVE THIS APARTMENT. GET YOUR BUTT HERE THIS INSTANT.

Freddie quicky hurried out the door. "See you later."

Carly sighed. _How am I supposed to be a bad girlfriend. I don't even now how. Maybe someone can help me. Oooh I know. I'll call Wendy._

**hello**

_hey Wendy. It's Carly_

**oh hey Carly. What's up?**

Carly quickly explained her dilema. Sam and Freddie's kiss, making Sam jealous by dating Freddie, the tape, and how she didn't want to break Freddie's heart, the whole shebang.

**omg yay for seddie. I'm glad that I'm not the only one who thinks Sam and Freddie are good for eachother.**

_Ha I'm pretty sure the only ones who don't are Sam and Freddie._

**So what's the problem then.**

I_ need to know how to be a bad girlfriend so that I can get Freddie to dump me._

**_Oh I see. Well there is a website called the top ten things a man hates in his girlfriend. Go look it up._**

Carly ran to the computer. _Oh here it is. Hey look, there's an address for the founder of the site. And he lives right here, at Bushwell Plaza. Ooohh maybe I'll ask Spencer to go see him with me._

_**Hey great idea. Anyway Carly. I have to go. Shane is taking me to see the new chick flick thats out. I think it's called She's the Man.**_

_oooh you and Shane. Have fun. Thanks for all your help._ Carly hung up the phone just as Spencer walked in. "Spencer! We need to go to this address right now." Carly pushed him out the door. "Come on let's go."

Spencer shrugged. He would never understand teenage girls. Carly ran down the stairs to the lobby where the apartment was located. "Hurry up Spencer"

"Right behind you Carly." He knocked on the door.

Carly tapped her foot impaciently. Finally the door opened to reveal.................................

**Dun Dun Dun**

**Who do you think is behind the door?**

**You don't know?**

**You want me to tell you?**

**Well maybe I will, just because I love you all sooooooo much for reading my story**

**If you want to know who is behind the door keep reading.**

**I want to make sure that you are positive you want to know who is behind the door.**

**Are you sure**

**Are you 100 % sure **

**I don't think your sure.**

**Really you are**

**Ok**

**If your ready**

**The person behind the door is**

**oh wait I can't tell you yet.**

**I have to get my cookies out of the oven**

**I forgot to tell you guys that I baked you cookies**

**Oh no they're burned**

**Now I'm sad.**

**Oh well**

**You can still have my virtual cupcakes**

**They didn't burn**

**Yay**

**O wait I'm getting distracted you say**

**Are you sure**

**Alright alright**

**Ill tell you**

**The secret is**

**I LIKE FRIED CHICKEN**

**haha I love that episode**

**don't you**

**what's your favorite Icarly episode**

**Awwww why won't you tell me**

**Please tell me **

**Prettty Please**

**ok fine**

**ill tell you who's behind the door**

**are you ready**

**here it comes**

**its really coming this time**

**ready**

**count to three**

**1**

**2**

**2 1/2**

**what you don't like my counting**

**well that's rude**

**here im trying to tell you something so your not going crazy wondering for a few days who it is and you yell at me so fine**

**i wont tell you**

**o your sorry are you**

**well sorry doesnt help**

**aww a teddy bear**

**your so nice**

**ok I forgive you**

**and for that you get an awesome prize**

**the person behind the door is one of these six people**

**it is either **

**A: Gibby**

**B. Nevel**

**C. A Magician**

**D. Griffen**

**E. Mr. Howard**

**or**

**F. a clown**

**who do you think it is?**

**Haha that was fun. I hope I didn't drive you too crazy. I'm a bit hyper today. Woooo. Anyway Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Things get a little complicated

the door opened to reveal...... an old man with an almost bald head wearing a black suit and a purple striped tie.

"Mr. Howard????" Carlys mouth dropped open.

"Miss. Shay. "

"What are you doing here."

"I came to talk to a student who was just transfered to our school a week ago and is already suspended. I came to have a talk with him and his mom, however, he is quite busy at the moment and it was extremely embarressing what I just saw, however you are in high school so I guess it's normal for you terrible human beings, but he still got two weeks of detention none the less.

"That's a little harsh there Mr. Howard. What did he even do?"

"Silence Miss. Shay. Unless you want to join him in detention." Mr. Howard then proceded to walk away, leaving Carly with a shocked face. _What did I do?_

"Carly why are we here?" questioned Spencer. "I have to go work on my new sculpture made of only mirrors. It's going to be sooo cool."

Carly snapped out of her trance. "Sorry Spencer, you can go. It's just a friend of mine. Hello is anyone here?"

Footsteps echoed down the hallway and a girl with blond hair dressed in a frilly white skirt and matching top came to the door.

"Melanie????"

"OMG Carly how are you!"

"Melanie what are you doing here?"

"Oh just visiting my boyfriend. I do have to go now. I just hope Sam hasn't burned down the house. Bye Carly. Call me later. Maybe we can catch a movie."

"Bye" _Who the heck is Melanie's boyfriend?_ Carly continued to walk down the hallway until it entered into a big room. In the center of the room there was a boy with dark hair with his back to Carly. Carly stared at him. This boy was hot. He was wearing a dark black Tshirt that showed just a small outline of his muscles that lead down to his jeans that hugged all the right places. After staring for a while, Carly noticed something. This boy looked very familiar. Too familiar. It couldn't be, could it? Was it possible he got even hotter? Carly cleared her throat and the boy slowly turned around revealing his face.

"Griffen?"

"Carly?" _Even his voice got hotter. _Carly thought.

"I'm sorry. I must have gotten the address wrong. I'm looking for the founder of the Top Ten Things Guys Hate in their Girlfriends."

"No, no mistake. Thats me." His deep voice sent shivers up Carly's spine.

_"_Oh well uhhh. Ummmmm."

"What do you need to know?"

"How to get rid of a guy by ummm doing things he hates. What um advise can you give me?" Carly's voice was shaky.

Griffen laughed a deep sexy laugh. Running his fingers through his hair he replied. "OH that's easy. There are five steps that you can follow and the guy will dump you in no time. First you get all emotional. Start crying for absolutely no reason at all. Second start flirting with guys and talking about how cute they are right in front of him. Third, start getting mad at him for no reason at all. Freak out on him randomely and don't even give a reason why you are sad. Fourth, start ignoring him like everything he says isn't important. The last thing you have to do is refuse to kiss and or hug him. I guarantee if you do all of these things he will dump you in no time at all.

"Ok great. That sounds like it will work. I'll give it a try." Carly started to walk towards the door but turned around when Griffen began to speak.

"Oh, and Carly. You look great. It's too bad I'm dating Sam."

_Wait I thought he was dating Melanie. Oh he must have them confused. I better clear him up. _

_"_ Uh Griffen." Carly was cut off by Griffen kissing her on the cheek. The kiss sent electric bolts throughout Carly's body.

"Bye Carly. Good to see you again." Griffen smiled to him self before slamming the door in her face._ Sam's super smart. Pretending to date her is totally making Carly jealous._

_FLASHBACK_

_A_ knock came at Griffen's door. He opened it to reveal a blonde girl wearing a pink dress.

"Sam?"

Melanie smiled to herself. This was perfect. If Griffen thought she was Sam then she could get both Sam and Freddie together and Carly and Griffen together. She thought it was so stupid that the two couples continued to hide their feeling for one another.

"Hey Griffen. I need a favor. I need to make someone jealous and I need you to be my fake boyfriend."

"What's in it for me."

"Well you dating me will make Carly jealous. I know you still like her. I can see it in your eyes."

Griffen immediately agreed. Griffen offered her a ride on his motercicle down to the groovie smoothie. When they got there Melanie walked in and sat at a table. The door chimed signaling that someone was here and Melanie looked up expecting to see Griffen but instead watched as Freddie walked in. Without Sam and Carly. Perfect. When Griffen walked in Melanie walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Kiss me." Griffen leaned down and kissed her until he couldn't breathe anymore and then pulled away. "How was that?" he whispered.

"Perfect." she whispered back and then said loudly enough so someone could hear. "Hey baby."

Griffen played along. "Hey babe, I gotta go. I'm late for work. I'll text you later. It was good to see you." He leaned in and kissed her again winking. "Love you."

Melanie took his hand while secretely looking at Freddie's shocked face. "Love you too Griffy." Then she proceded to lead him out the door before giving him a high five. "That was perfect. Freddie was completely jealous. "

"Wait you like Freddie."

"Ummm yea. But don't tell anyone. It will ruin my bad girl rep."

"Ok Sam. So want to meet at my house tomorrow to plan some more making Carly and Freddie jealous?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you at 2:00. Thanks again."

End FLASHBACK

The plan was working perfectly. Sam ( A/N actually Melanie, if you haven't caught on.) had come over earlier and they had planned how to make Carly jealous. It had just so happened that Carly had showed up. That had made the plan even more perfect. Griffen smiled to himself. Carly would be his again in no time.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Carly was trying to figure out what had just happened. Griffen had kissed her, on the cheek, but it was still a kiss. And why did he think he was dating Sam??

Carly shook her head to clear her thoughts. She decided to figure out that mess later. First she had to get her let's get Freddie to dump me plan in action. She quickly dialed Freddie number.

**Hello**

_Hey Freddie_

_**Oh hey Carly**_

W_anna__ go see a movie with me tonight_

_**Uh sure. What time**_

_7:30 _

_**Yea sure**_

_Ok see you there. Bye Freddie_

_**Love you**_

Carly hung up the phone. Time to put her plan into action.

**And there folks, is chapter 10. I hoped you liked it and that it wasn't too confusing. If you are confused ask me a question in the review box and I'll answer it in the next chapter in case other people are confused too. Thanks. Review Review Review. You know you want to. XD**


	11. OH NO

The first thing Carly decided to do was get dressed up for her "date". She threw on a strapless blue, pink, and green plaid top and matched it with a pair of dark jean capris. She decided to curl her hair for once, and pin a little bit of it behind her head. For her shoes she added white flats, and with a spritz of simply seduction, and some sparkly pink eye shadow she finished her look. After she finished getting ready she wrote down a checklist.

1. Get completely emotional, cry for no reason

2. Flirt with cute guys

3. pretend to be angry

4. ignore him

5. refuse to hug or kiss him

6. pretend to be upset that he dumped me

7. get him and Sam together :) :) :) :)

"That should do it. " Carly smiled to herself. "This is going to work perfectly. I really need to stop talking to myself."

Carly shoved the list into her pocket and walked downstairs. "Hey Spencer"

"Hey kiddo. Where are you going?"

"To a movie with Freddie."

"What movie?"

"The Proposal."

"Isn't that a chick flick?"

"Yeah"

"Why are you taking Freddie to a chick flick?"

"Because I want to see it really bad and he said that he would take me!"

"Ok. See you when you get home. I'm gunna keep working on this sculpture."

"Ok but Freddie's not coming to pick me up for like 15 minutes. I think I'm gunna sit on the couch and watch Girly Cow for a little bit."

Carly sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v. She was just about to get comfortable when she heard a knock on the door.

_Typical Freddie. Always early_. She thought to herself. She got up from the couch and opened the door. "Hey Freddie."

"Hey Carls. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just let me grab my jacket."

Carly grabbed her jacket and walked out the door. Freddie gently grabbed her hand as they began walking. He was droning on about some techy thing that Carly wasn't paying attention too. She was feeling too guilty about what she was going to do. Finally they arrived at the movie theature to buy their tickets. Going to concessions Freddie bought a medium popcorn for the two of them to share and two sodas. Carly was just turning around when she ran into a very cute tall guy.

"Griffen? What are you doing here?" asked Carly.

"I'm here to take my girlfriend to some chick flick called The Proposal. What about you?"

"Omg Freddie is taking me to the same movie!"

"Freddie?" Griffen asked confused "oh wait your ."

Freddie inturrupted. "her boyfriend."

Griffen glared at Freddie for a second and Freddie glared right back. Carly thought they were going to burn a hole in eachothers head until someone called "Griffy where are you?"

Griffen looked away to find where the voice was coming from and walked over to Melanie. Bending down while whispering in her ear "jealousy plan in action" he gave her a deep passionate kiss. Carly could feel her cheeks heating up. She knew she shouldn't feel jealous, but she wanted Griffen back badly

Freddie turned to see where Griffen went, the smirk still on his face until he saw who he was kissing. _He's kissing my Sam again. Wait she's not mine. I don't want her to be mine. I want Carly. I have Carly. So why does seeing Sam dressed up and kissing someone else make me.............. jealous?_

After Griffen pulled away from Melanie the four kids decided that they should go sit down in their seats. Freddie went in first, followed by Carly then Griffen, and finally Melanie. As the movie started Griffen put his arm around Melanie. Carly glared at him in the dark. She wanted Griffen's arms around her shoulders not her friends.

Freddie had grabbed Carly's right hand, and her other arm was resting on the arm rest. She was just getting into the movie when she felt something brush her hand. When she looked down she saw that Griffen hand looked alot closer than it did a minute ago. She looked back up into the movie and quickly looked back at his hand again, which had gotten a little closer. Carly could feel a smile inching across her face. Maybe Griffen still liked her. Then she remembered they were both taken and she pulled her hand away. First she had to get rid of Freddie. She pulled out her list. Step 1: get emotional.

Carly looked up at the screen. It was a really funny part. The eagle had stolen her cell phone and she was trying to get it back. Carly started crying really hard. Freddie looked down at her concerned. "What's wrong Carly?"

"It's just so sad"

"Whats so sad. Carly its a funny part."

"No what if the poor dog gets taken by the eagle. It could get hurt. Save it Freddie. You have to save it. Freddie hurry." Carly wailed.

Carly could tell that Freddie was getting annoyed becuase he was enjoying the movie so she decided to kick it up a notch. She grabbed his sleeve and blew her nose into it.

"Gross Carly. Your reminding me of Sam."

"whoa whoa whoa whoa. I AM NOT SAM. DON'T CALL ME SAM!!!!"

"Uh Carly im sitting right here."

"it's nothing against you Sam. I'm just not you AND I DONT APPRECIATE BEING CALLED YOU! RIGHT FREDDIE!!!"

Freddie looked horrified. He didn't know what was going on with Carly. This wasn't how he pictured their perfect relationship.

"Uh Carly why don't you just focus on the movie."

"Don't tell me what to do FREDDIE!" Carly yelled.

At this point Griffen grabbed Carly's face and she immediately stopped yelling. "Breathe Carly Breath." He let go of her face and started drawing small circles on her back. Carly decided to stop being fake mad and instead cuddled up to Griffen giving him a big hug. "Thanks Griffen. That helped a lot."

Freddie felt himself getting mad, but for some reason it wasn't at Carly. He was mad at Griffen. Griffen was leaving Sam right there and completely flirting with Carly. Freddie wanted to sock Griffen in the face. No one leaves Sam alone. He couldn't understand why he felt so mad at Griffen. He new he should be happy because he had Carly but he just wasn't. He knew he should be mad at her for flirting with Griffen but he wasn't. Was it possible that he didn't care for Carly anymore. Did he care for someone else? Did he care for Sam?

In the meantime, Melanie realized that it was time to dump Griffen and that now was the perfect time. She turned to him and pretended to be really angry. "Griffen I can't believe you have the guts to flirt with my best friend right in front of me. It is not going to work out between us. It's over." After giving her performance, Melanie left the theature in a fake huff. Freddie took one look at the retreating blonde figure and realised that indeed his heart had changed. It was time to get his girl. He took one last look at Carly and Griffen together. "Hey Carly"

"What"

"I don't think it's going to work between us. I don't think I'm in love with you anymore. I think I'm in love with someone else."

"OMG WHO FREDDIE FREDDIE?"

Freddie was nowhere to be found. He was already racing out the door to find Sam. He caught up to her walking out of the building. "Hey Sam. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Uh I guess."

"Sam don't even worry that Griffen guy doesn't even deserve someone like you. You deserve so much better."

Melanie gave a small smile. "Thanks Freddie. I'm glad you care. Now let's talk about something that isn't so mushy gushy. It makes me sick." _haha he cares. He cares for Sam. He completely and totally cares for Sam. Woooooooooooo yay yay yay yay yay_

Freddie and Melanie walked all the way back to Melanie's house talking about random stuff. They were talking on the front porch looking at the starry sky when Freddie decided he had to tell Sam how he felt. She looked so pretty in the moonlight with her curls around her face in a cute blue skirt and matching top. Her eyes sparkling, her smile bright.

"Hey Sam"

"Yea Freddie"

"I have to tell you something"

"Ok Shoot."

Freddie gave a small smile. Typical Sam. He leaned in very slowely and gave Sam a passionate kiss. After he pulled away he whispered in her ear " I LOVE YOU SAM PUCKETTE!"

Melanie stared at him in shock. Meanwhile the real Sam watched the scene unfold and felt her body shake with anger. Here he was kissing her sister and to think she thought she might be falling in love with him.

BULL ****

**What did you think. You know what to do!**


	12. Poor Freddie

Melanie stared at Freddie in shock. On the inside she was jumping up and down._ OMG he just said he loves Sam. Wait til I tell her. _

_"_Earth to Sam." Freddie looked concerned. "Sam are you ok?"

Melanie had no idea what to say. How did she explain this. Freddie thought she was Sam and thought that she didn't exist. Sam had told her how she eventually gave up trying to convince Freddie that there actually was a Melanie. Melanie decided it was time to set Freddie straight.

"Freddie I have to tell you something. I'm....I'm not Sam."

Freddie started laughing. "Thanks Sam. You're really funny. I just spilled my heart to you and you're just going to joke around. Let's just pretend that I believe you. If your not Sam then who are you?"

"I'm uhhh Melanie."

Freddie started to get mad. "Sam don't give me this again. You already told me that Melanie doesn't exist. If you don't feel the same way about me then just say it. I'm sorry I kissed you twice in the past two days. I won't bother you again. Just don't give me this bullcrap.

_Wait did he just say that he and Sam kissed two more times. When did this happen? Why didn't she tell me? OOH I'm gunna kill her. _"But Freddie, I'm telling the truth. I am Melanie, not Sam."

"You know what Sam. Whatever. I'm done. If you want to play this game then fine. Just forget that I said that I love you. "

"But Freddie, I'm sure that Sam loves you back. I'm just not Sam."

"Sam I told you once and I'll tell you again. I'm not that gullible. Please stop this. You're hurting me. I know that you don't love me so we'll just leave this alone." Freddie started to walk away but Melanie ran after him.

"Freddie please listen to me. I am not Sam. I promise that I am not lying to you. Please believe me."

"Why should I? So you can embarress me some more. No thanks. I get enought of it from my mother. I take enough pain from you and that's only because I like it when you touch me because it sends electric shocks all through my body. I shouldn't even be telling you this, but I trust you Sam. You're my best friend. I know we don't always act like friends but that's just the way we are. Maybe thats all were ment to be is friends. Just forget this night ever happened."

"But Freddie wait!" Melanie called out. Freddie ran farther and farther away until Melanie could no longer see him. _Poor Freddie. Now to talk to Sam so that I can fix this!_

Melanie walked into her house. "Sam get down here right this instant. We need to talk." She waited, but Sam didn't come down the stairs. "Sam I mean it get down here now!" Melanie waited some more, but still no sign of Sam. She marched up the stairs. "Sam I mean it. Come out of your room right now."

Melanie, who had a temper as bad as Sam sometimes, shook the door knob. It was locked. She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and broke the lock on Sam's door. The door swung open to reveal an empty room. Sam was missing.


	13. Stubborn Sam

Melanie grew angry. Where did her darn stubborn sister go? Melanie pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sam's waited while the phone rang and rang and rang

**Yo wat up. You've reached Sam. I'm real busy giving a nub a wedgie right now so if you leave your name and a message Ill decide if your worth calling back. Peace**

Melanie's thumb hit the end call button. She groaned. Now what. She had to find Sam so that she could tell her that Freddie was in love with her. She tried to think of where Sam would go. She didn't have the slightest she had a Carly would know. She quickly dialed the number.

**Hello**

_Hey Carly It's Melanie_

**Errr hey Melanie. **There was a short pause

_hello_

**you don't hate me do you** Carly said really quickly.

_why would i hate you_

_**because I stole Griffen away from you.**_

Melanie started laughing really hard.

**what**

_I didn't really go out with Griffen. I had this mastermind plan that if I pretended to be Sam then I could make you and Griffen get together, because I totally knew he was still in love with you, and I wanted to get Freddie and Sam together. I was hoping dating Griffen would make both you and Freddie jealous._

**OMG that's a relief. I felt so bad sitting there with Griffen when you were dating him, even though I wanted him back so bad and I didn't even realize it. And I was dating Freddie and I wanted to break up with him because I only dated him to make Sam jealous so she could realize her feelings for him, but I didn't want to break his heart completely because I still thought that he was in love with me and I didn't want to ruin out friendship. I totally agree that Sam and Freddie belong together and they just can't realize it. I even have a video of them kissing.**

_I wonder if the video of them kissing is one of the two kisses that Freddie was talking about._

**And then Freddie dumps me like I wanted saying he's in love with another girl and I was like oh no Freddie can't love another girl besides Sam and wait a second what do you mean one of the two kisses Freddie talked about. **

_Well when I left the theater after fake breaking up with Griffen, Freddie caught up to me and we were talking. He thought that I was bummed about Griffen and was trying to comfort me. He kept saying that I deserved someone much better. That Griffen didn't deserve me. I gave him a smile and said that I was glad that he cared about me, because he thought I was Sam. I should have told him who I was but I didn't. Then he wouldn't of kissed me._

**Wait. WHAT. HE KISSED YOU!**

_Well we got back to my house after I told him to stop talking about mushy gushy stuff. I guess I was caught up acting like Sam. So we started talking about random things and after a while he just asked if he could tell me something. I told him to shoot and then he gave me a small smile and before I knew it he had leaned in and kissed me. I sat there in shock until he pulled away, but it was a good ten second kiss. Then he whispered in my ear that he loved me._

**OMG NO WAY. HE ACTUALLY LOVES SAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Yeah, but I did a bad thing. After he pulled away, I told him the truth, that I wasn't Sam and he got all hurt. He told me that he wasn't that gullible and that if I didn't like him back I could have just told him so. He told me to forget that he kissed me twice the day before and that he wouldn't bother me again. He probably thinks that Sam hates him._

**Well why didn't you stop him and show him Sam.**

_He ran away before I could. Then I went to find Sam to find out about the two kisses and I discovered that she was gone, so I called you hoping you would know where she is._

**Wait, Sam is missing?**

_I can't find her anywhere. She's not home and I don't know where else she would be. Wait a second. I just heard something. Hold on._

Melanie looks up to see Sam opening the door.

_Omg. She's here. I call you later when I find out where she went. Bye_

**Bye Melanie.**

Melanie hung up the phone. "Where have you been?"

Sam decided to play dumb. "What do you mean. I was at the groovie smoothie all day."

"Very funny Sam. Mom said you came home at 4:00. When I came home at 6:00 you were gone and no one knew you left. I was at the front door and mom was in the living room so you couldn't have gone out the door."

"I jumped out the window ok. I needed some time to think. Do you always have to get in my business. Just stay out of my life."

"Alright. What is your problem. I didn't do anything to upset you."

"You mean besides stealing the love of my life. First Carly and then you. He doesn't like girls like me. I don't know what I was thinking."

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about." Sam was on the verge of tears. "I saw you kiss him right on our front stoop."

Light dawned on Melanie. "Are you talking about my kiss with Freddie. Sam he thought"

"I don't care what the nub thought."

"But Sam"

"I don't want to hear in Melanie."

"Alright fine. Then what's this about you and Freddie kissing twice this week? Huh!"

Sam's eyes darkened with anger. "How do you know that?"

"Freddie told me."

"I'm gunna kill him."

"Sam."

"Don't you Sam me. He has no right to tell you that we kissed. It's confusing enough that he did kiss me. He can't just go around telling everyone. I do have real feelings."

"SAM! HE THOUGHT."

" I told you. I don't care. As of now I'm refusing to care anything about the nub. I refuse to feel anything for him anymore. I'm done. Anyway, I have to go. Carly will kill me if I miss Icarly. I guess I'll just have to pretend that Fredjerk isn't there. It will work."

Melanie sighed. "But Sam Freddie loves"

"Bye" Sam slammed the door in her face.

Melanie sighed. She pulled out her phone and sent Carly a text. **Housten we have a problem**


	14. Akward Silence

Slamming the door in her sister's face, Sam felt guilty and confused. She knew it wasn't her sisters fault that Freddie liked her. She knew she wasn't the kind of girl that Freddie liked. Freddie like soft girlie girls, like Carly and Melanie. Not girls like Sam Puckette. She hated the fact that she couldn't deny that he gave her feelings that no one else could. She screamed out in frustration. Looking up at the sky she yelled "WHY ME? I swear that this day couldn't get any worse!" Just then it started to pour down rain. Sam took the coat off of her arms and held it over her head to block the rain. She broke off into a run. Soon Bushwell Place came into view. She threw open the doors.

"AHHH NO WET PEOPLE IN MY LOBBY!"

"Oh shove a fork in it." She dashed up the stairs and was just about to knock on Carly's door when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Sam?"

She slowly turned around. "WHAT." There was no expression in her voice.

"Are you okay? What happened?" There was a tone of worry in Freddie's voice. This angered Sam. He kept toying with her feelings. Didn't he know she actually had a heart?

"Oh shut up Freddie. You don't care about me. Stop acting like it."

Freddie's eyes darkened. "How dare you say that after what I said to you earlier."

"You didn't say crap. Just stop pretending to care about me. You hate me and I hate you. That's just how it works."

"Fine Puckette. Just fine. We'll just never speak again." Freddie marched into Carly's apartment.

"Hey Freddie. Hey Sam. I'm just fixing up a pre show snack. Are you hungry?" Carly asked.

"Nah I'm good." said Sam. Carly was in shock. Sam was refusing food. What was wrong with her?

"What about you Freddie?" Freddie stared into space. "Hello Freddie."

"Oh Carly. Sorry." Freddie's voice was now monotone. Carly could not understand what was going on between her two friends. "Okay well let's go up and do the show then."

Sam gave a curt nod and headed up to the loft. Freddie just replied "K" and followed Sam. Carly stared after them with a bewildered look on her face. What was going on?

She reluctantly followed her friends up the stairs. It was oddly quiet. Without Sam and Freddie bickering it was akward. She cleared her throat. "So guys. What's going on?"

Two simontanious monotone nothings from Sam and Freddie followed. Carly groaned. "Come on. You guys promised. No more secrets."

Sam spoke up, forcing herself to sound normal. "Nothings going on Carls. There is no secret."

"Then why do I feel this whole weird akward tension thing. You can't tell me nothings going on."

"But it's the truth."

Freddie spoke up. "Uh guys, we have a minute til showtime."

Carly waited for Sam to insult Freddie because he inturrupted her, but all she heard was silence. "Okay Sam let's get in place."

Sam walked out into the middle of the floor, a grim look on her face.

"5,4,3,2"

A big smile spread onto Sam's face. "Hey websiters. You've reached destination iCarly. I'm Sam."

"I'm Carly. Hey Sam, did you know that today is a very special night?"

"And why is that Carly?"

"Because our very own tech producer Freddie just bought a new tripod for his camara so now he can come join us in front of the camara!" She waited for the insult.

Silence.

RANDOM DANCING!

Sam, Freddie, and Carly started randomly dancing. After random dancing, there was normal iCarly comedy but Sam and Freddie still would not speak to eachother. To Carly it seemed like the longest iCarly ever. Finally she heard the magic words. Freddie returned behind the camara and Sam said "That's our show folks. Remember, never forget."

"Forget what?" asked Carly.

"ummm I forgot." Sam answered "anyway bye!!!!!"

Freddie shut the camara off. "Good show."

"Let's go celebrate with fruit cabobs!" Carly shouted.

"Actually Carly. I have to get going. I have to finish my homework. We have school tomorrow." Sam said.

"HOMEWORK! SAM! HUH?" Carly was bewildered. Before she could stop her, Sam was gone.

"ok well how about the two of us just celebrate than. That is if your not mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I was totally flirting with Griffen while we were on our date. Freddie I have to tell you something. The guilt is killing me. You know me and guilt."

Freddie laughed.

" I only dated you because I wanted Sam to feel jealous."

"Wait, you like Sam?" Freddie asked.

"What no!" Carly laughed. "I'm not that kind of girl. I wanted Sam to be jealous that you were dating me, and not her."

Freddie looked down at the ground. "Sam doesn't like me like that. I don't know what your thinking."

"Freddie, come on. I see the way that you two look at eachother. I even know that you've kissed more than 1 time."

"Yeah we kissed twice, remember, Sam was trying to make me believe that she had a twin sister." Just remembering the mystical melanie brought a sting to Freddie's heart.

"No Freddie. I know that you kissed recently, in my living room."

"What no we didn't." Freddie's voice got really high and squeaky and he began to run for the door. Carly chased after him until she caught him by the collar of his shirt. She pulled him down to the ground and attempted to pin his arms to the ground.

"Don't even deny it Freddie. I have a video of it."

When Freddie heard this he flipped Carly over and pinned her down. "Where did you get that?"

"On your camara. If you let me up I'll show you."

Freddie reluctantly got of Carly. "Okay show me."

Carly set up the tape on the t.v. and showed Freddie the video. When it ended she looked back at him. "So Mr. what do you have to say for yourself?'

"Sam and I do not like eachother. We never did and we never will. You dreaming Carly." Then he walked out.

Carly stared after him in shock. Freddie was so mean when he was hurt. She groaned and pulled up iCarly. Under tonight's webcast, she saw millions of new comments all saying the same thing.

**What is wrong with Sam and Freddie?**

**Why are Sam and Freddie not talking?**

**Awww why don't Sam and Freddie pick on eachother anymore?**

**Did something happen between Sam and Freddie?**

**Why is it so akward between Sam and Freddie?**

Carly groaned. She was wondering the same thing. But she had a new question. HOW TO FIX IT. She thought and thought. Suddenly it came to her. The lightbulb of knowledge flashed above her head. Hehe PERFECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**So I need your guy's help. How should Carly get Sam and Freddie to talk to eachother. I've seen different ideas like handcuffs and locking them in a room/closet together but how else could she fix it. Any ideas would be appreciated. until the next chapter REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. PLAN A

**Hello fellow Seddie lovers. I just wanted to wish you all a happy easter. As your present, I will try to update both this story and my other story, Ilike brunettes and skirts, I'm hoping atleast two chapters in each story, maybe even three before the 4 day weekend ends. So enjoy chapter 15 of Iwake up Spencer.**

Setting: Next day. At school. Math Class.

"Hey Sam. After school I think I'm going to go to the Groovie Smoothie. Do you want to come?" Carly asked.

"Will it be just the two of us?"

"Ummmm i dont know. It depends if Freddie wants to come. You can ask him if he wants to come." Carly waited for the insult from Sam about how painful it was to talk to him with all his dorkiness, but no comment came. Instead, Sam shocked Carly by turning to Freddie and inviting him to come.

Freddie didn't answer. Sam asked again, but Freddie would still not reply. Carly waited for Sam to freak out on him, but instead there was silence. She spoke up. "Hey Freddie, did you not hear Sam? We want to know if you want to come get smoothies with us."

"I'm not in the smoothie mood today. Sorry Carly." he answered.

Carly wanted to freak out on her two friends. They were driving her nuts. She sat still for the rest of class until the bell rang. As soon as it rang, Sam and Freddie jumped out of their seats and started to run for the door, but Carly grabbed them. "Oh no. You two are not going anywhere. Come with me." She began to pull her two best friends by their shirts.

"Where are we going Carly. I have to get to class." Sam asked.

"You'll survive being late for once in your life Freddie." Carly said.

"Ummm I didn't say anything. That was Sam."

Carly stopped abruptly. "WHAT! Since when are you concerned about being late for class. And you still mean to tell me that nothing is wrong between you two. I don't think so. Let's go. Were fixing this." She began to pull her friends again.

To Sam, it felt like the longest walk ever. She didn't know exactly what was going on in Carly's head, but it wasn't like Carly was going to do something desperate. I mean, this was Carly. She wasn't mean. At least Sam didn't think. She couldn't help but wonder what Carly was up to. She also kept getting shocks through her body. As Carly dragged them down the hall, Freddie's hand would bump hers and an electric bolt would course through her entire body. She hated how these new feelings for Freddie made her feel. She knew he would never love her.

To Freddie, Carly was acting like a lunatic. He couldn't figure out was what wrong with her. Just becuase he and Sam weren't talking didn't mean anything changed. Or that anything would. He wanted to hit himself for thinking that a girl like Sam could ever fall for a nerd like him. He felt the electric shocks when there hands bumped too. He knew that the feelings wouldn't go away. Usually when he saw Sam it would make him fall harder for Carly, but now it was different. Now he fell harder for Sam every time he looked at Carly. He closed his eyes to try to clear his mind.

Carly sighed inwardly, hoping that her plan would work. She pulled Sam and Freddie into a deserted room. The walls were blank and the room was empty except for a cooler in the center on the room and three chairs. Carly pushed Sam and Freddie towards two of the chairs.

"You two go sit your butts in those chairs. I'll take the third chair and the cooler. Don't move. I mean it."

Freddie and Sam just stood there.

"NOW!" Carly yelled.

Freddie and Sam both grew scared looks on their faces. They had never seen Carly like this. They were in shock.

"DON"T MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN."

Freddie and Sam scrambled for the chairs. Carly was freaking them out.

"Ok Carly. What is going on?" Freddie asked.

"SILENCE. I WILL ASK THE QUESTIONS HERE."

Carly sat down in the third chair and pulled the cooler to her side. "Ok. Now. I am going to ask you questions one at a time and you will answer them truthfully or..... bad things will happen."

Sam laughed. "Bad things. That's a good one Carly. What are you going to do to me?"

"Don't try my patience there Sam. If you do you'll find out soon enough." Carly grinned with a cat like grin that stretched slowely across her face. It looked evil and made Sam shudder.

"First question is for Freddie. Why won't you speak to Sam?"

Freddie looked dully up from his chair. "She's the devil. She's always mean to me and she never cares about my feelings"

Sam groaned at this. "What feelings. He doesn't have any feelings. If he did, he might be able to recognize someone else's feeling for him." She felt something rubbery and wet hit her shirt. She touched it discovering that in was a popped balloon that felt strangely sticky. "Did you just throw a water balloon at me?"

"No I threw a oystomoto balloon at you."

Sam looked down at her shirt. On it was splattered a red juice. "Carly what did i do."

"You inturrupted."

"I did what?"

Carly held up another balloon threateningly. "Don't make me throw another one. Wait for your turn."

Freddie laughed under his breath. BAM another balloon was thrown, this time at him. "OWWW"

"Freddie, there is no laughing allowed. Now Sam, why won't you insult Freddie anymore?"

"What's wrong with that?" Freddie asked. BAM Second balloon for Fredddie.

"Was I talking to you Freddie. No I didn't think so. Now Sam answer my question."

"I don't tease him anymore because your always telling me not too. Nothing has changed between us Carly. Why don't you understand this?" Carly threw another balloon at Sam. "What was that for?"

"LIAR. You never listen to me when I tell you to be nicer to Freddie. Why the sudden change?"

"I can't become a better person. Is that not allowed. Maybe I've decided to give up my bullying ways." Another balloon hit Sam.

Freddie laughed. "Yea like that would happen. Nice Sam right." BAM a balloon on Freddie.

"Hey. I can be nice. I do have feelings you know."

"Now that's something I'd pay to see. A Sam with feelings."

Carly smiled to herself. They were arguing. Maybe her plan would work. Now all she needed was them to physically fight. She knew that they couldn't not touch eachother. She waited.

"That's just so typical nerdy Benson."

"O see your being mean again."

Carly smile got bigger.

Sam surprised her though. She kept herself in control and was refusing to touch Freddie. Carly thought they needed a little help so she began to throw the balloons at her two friends rapidly. She was hoping that Sam would loose her temper and that everything would go back to normal.

'Puckette"

"BENSON"

"DEMON"

"DORK"

"PIG"

"MOMMA"S BOY"

"DELINQUENT"

"GOODY TWO SHOES"

Carly noticed that the balloons didn't seem to bother them. She looked down into her cooler to grab another balloon only to discover that they were gone. Sam and Freddie were still arguing and everything was going fine until the bell rang. Shoot, now they really were late. Carly tried to get her friends attention.

"GUYS"

"HEY GUYS"

"AHHH " Carly screamed.

Sam and Freddie stopped arguing. "Are you two friends now so that we can go back to class?"

Sam and Freddie looked at eachother and then simulitaniously replied. "NO. I HATE HER/HIM. WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS"

"HUH you were all just getting along fine like you usually do. I'm confused."

Sam smiled at her. "Don't be. I hate Freddie and he hates me. That's all there is to it. He's a jerk who doesn't care about anyone's feelings except maybe yours oh and my sister's." then she marched angrily out the door. Freddie followed her in silent sadness. Before he left he turned to Carly. "SHE ACTS LIKE I NEVER SAID ANYTHING TO HER. I DONT CARE IF SHE DOESNT FEEL THE SAME WAY BUT SHE CAN ATLEAST TELL ME SHE DOESNT INSTEAD OF PRETENDING NOTHING EVER HAPPENED.

Carly stared after her friends in shock. HUH WHAT HAPPENED. WHAT DID HE TELL HER? WHAT???????

"YOU TWO GET YOU BUTTS BACK HERE THIS INSTANT. I"M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET" and she took after the two stubborn love birds.

**I know that was a weird me I just wanted to twist it up a little. Well that and the fact I'm running on 5 hours of sleep. You know what to do. CLICK CLICK CLICK ON THE GREEN BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Plan B

Carly's POV

Ugg. I hate them. They're so stubborn. Why can't they just admit it. I thought I was getting a breakthrough but I guess I was wrong. Here we go on to plan B. Hmmm Let me think. Ohhh I know. I'll need a bucket of fried chicken, a plate of ham, two smoothies, a computer, a rope, two chairs, borax, white glue, water, food coloring, and two buckets. That should be it. Ha this plan in fool proof. Now all I need to do is go to the store and buy all this crap and set it up in the studio and get Freddie and Sam to come early for iCarly tonight. This time my plan will not fail.

"Carly Shay! Are you paying attention?"

Oops. I forgot I'm in class. Better pay attention now. "Yes. Of course Miss Briggs. Please get back to teaching me about the wonderful topic of the history of bag pipes. It's very interesting." Actually it's the most boring thing on the planet, but I'm not going to tell her that.

"Hmm. Alright Miss Shay. But you better pay attention or you'll get two weeks of detention!"

OMG This could not be anymore boring. Why won't the bell ring. Make it ring please. Ring Ring Ring. WHY WONT IT RING!!!!!

Brriinnngggg

Omg that was the bell. Yay. School is over for the day. Now to go find Sam and Freddie and work on Plan B. Wait. I forgot. iCarly isn't for like 4 more days. I can't wait that long. Oh wait. I know. I'll tell them we're having an emergency planning meeting tonight. Oh wait. There's Sam. Oh and Freddie's right behind her. Why are they still not speaking!

"Hey Sam. Freddie. Are you guys doing anything tonight?"

"No. " replied Sam. Freddie shook his head.

"Ok cool because I think that the three of us should plan iCarly tonight and then watch a movie together. Does that sound fun?"

"Sure Carls. Sounds good to me. As long as you have ham, and I don't have to talk to Freddie here."

Uh Sam. What am I going to do with you. Will you and Freddie just kiss and make up already. "Whatever you want Sam."

Freddie was still silent. It seemed like he was too depressed to talk to Sam. Poor Freddie. I think she broke his heart. I just don't know what happened. I thought I would be the one to break his heart. Uhh This plan better work.

"Alright well you guys can just come over at like 5:00 and we'll have spaghetti tacos for dinner. It will be fun. I have to go now. I told Spencer that I'd help him with his new sculpture."

OK that's a lie. I actually just have to go set up my plan. Ohh maybe my super hot boyfriend will help me.

"Does that sound good guys? Hello?"

Where did they go. They just disappeared? That's weird. Oh well. Let's go get Griffen and go shopping.

Normal POV

Carly arrived at Griffen's house a few minutes later. She rang the doorbell. Griffen opened the door.

"Hey babe." He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Hey Griffen. Want to come shopping with me?"

Griffen looked uneasy. "Shopping? What kind of shopping? Like girl screaming OMG cute clothes and shoe shopping?"

"NO like awesome prank ingredient shopping."

Griffen looked impressed. "Since when did you become such a bad bad girl?" He pulled her in for another passionate kiss, this one longer that the first.

Carly blushed. "I'm not really. I just want Sam and Freddie to stop not talking to eachother. It's so terrible."

Griffen looked concerned. "Sam and Freddie aren't fighting. What happened?"

"I don't know. All I know is they're not speaking, and I want that to change."

"Well, then you've come to the right man."

Carly hit Griffen playfully. "Oh stop. Come on let's go."

They drove to the store. Carly and Griffen picked out everything they needed for Carly's plan.

"This is really well planned out babe. I'm impressed."

Carly blushed again. "Thanks. I just hope it works. Want to come help me set it up?"

"I'd do anything for you."

"Awww stop. You're going to lose your tough guy attitude."

"I don't need it around you."

Carly gave him a small smile and carefully grabbed his hand. When they got back to Carly's apartment, Carly and Griffen immediately got to work. They filled the buckets with water, glue, borax, and green food coloring, and rigged them with a rope on the door to the studio. They placed the ham and fried chicken, the smoothies and the computer on a table in the middle of the room. Next to the table sat two chairs facing eachother. Behind the chairs, on the floor was a path of banana peels leading to the door. Smiling, satisfied with their work, the left the studio and went to go rest on the couch.

Griffen had his arm around Carly and was carefully playing with her hair while Carly snuggled into his shoulder.

"Thanks so much for your help Griffin."

"I told you. It wasn't a problem."

"I know, I just feel so lucky to have you as a boyfriend."

"No one is luckier than me."

"Aww your so sweet." Griffen pulled Carly in for yet another passionate kiss. Just then Sam walked into the room. "Alright you two lovebirds. Break it up. Nobody wants to see that. Unless of course Griffen takes his shirt off, then you know, I might not mind so much.

Carly pulled away from Griffen to friendly glare at Sam.

"What."

"We were having a moment here Sam."

"Oh I'm sorry. My bad. I just wanted to see your hunky boyfriends big muscles. They're so sexy."

"I'm not disagreeing with you."

Griffen gave Carly a smirk. "Oh you like them do you." then proceded to sexily pull his shirt off his body. Carly stared in awe at the sight of his muscles. Griffen carefully grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to his body. "How do you like them now?"

Carly couldn't answer because she was too occupied with his lips apon her own.

Sam groaned inwardly to herself

Sam's POV

God Carly's so lucky. She can get any guy she wants. Look at the muscles on that hunk of man. Of course, he's not the only guy we know that is built. Freddie's been developing a little bit. I could run my hands up his muscles. Ahh I can't believe I just thought that. I don't think of Freddie that way. Well I mean I do but he doesn't like me. He never will. OK wait that's a lie. He told me that he

Then the door opened.

Speak of the devil. There he is. Freddie Benson. AKA the boy who stole my heart. I want it back. Ahhhhh I sound mushy gushy. I have to get out of here.

"Hey Carly are we going to start out iCarly planning anytime soon."

"Yeah why don't you and Freddie head upstairs and I'll meet you guys up there. I didn't know it was that late already. I'm just going to say goodbye to Griffin and I'll be up." Carly got up with Griffen and started walking to the door.

"OK Carly. See you up there. You coming momma's boy?"

I turned around and headed up the stairs.

Normal POV

Sam and Freddie walked up the stairs as Carly quickly kissed her boyfriend goodbye. She ran up the stairs after he friends, carefully not to make any noise. She watched as the opened the door and the slime came pooring down on their faces. Not being able to see where to go they both took a step forward landing on the banana peels. They slid all the way into the chairs and somehow ended up perfectly sitting on them. Carly stepped into the room. "Hey guys what's up?"

Freddie and Sam immediately tried to get up from their chairs only to discover that they were stuck, facing eachother, knees touching. "Carly what did you do."

Carly played innocent. "Do. What are you talking about?

"Don't play dumb with me Carly. Momma's not stupid."

"Ok fine. I just want you guys to get along. If you tell me what happened between you two then I will give you all of this wonderful stuff sitting on the table."

"Carly I told you. Freddie and I are enemies. That's all there is to it."

"Uggggg. You guys are sooo stubborn. You covered in sticky slime for goodness sake. Would you just kiss and make up. Hey that's it. If you two kiss, right here, right now I will let you both go. Does that work."

"Ummm Carly I'm not kissing the nub. You can keep me locked up in here all day, but I still won't kiss him."

"Who says I want to kiss you Puckette?"

Sam ignored him. "Carly please just let us go."

"Not until you two kiss."

"That's all we have to do is kiss?"

"Yes."

"ugg fine. Freddie, plant one on me."

Carly smiled to herself. Her plan was totally working. Freddie got closer and closer to Sam. They're lips we're just about to touch when Sam slid off her chair and out of the way of Freddie's lips.

"Wait. Sam. How did you get out of the chair. I drenched you with glue."

Sam laughed. "if you think you can get me to kiss Freddie, then I can get out of any trap."

Carly groaned and stomped out of the room. "Just you wait. I'll get you two to tell me what happened."

After Carly left, Freddie got up out of his chair. "You're so brilliant Sam." and then proceded to pull her into a long passionate kiss.

Sam pulled away blushing. "Aww thanks dork."

"Don't you think we should tell her that we made up?"

"And ruin the fun. I don't think so. Let's give her a couple more days to do her "plans". She's got a cute little prankster inside of her. It makes me so proud."

"Your so bad Sam. But that's why were perfect for eachother."

Sam hit Freddie lightly in the shoulder. "Oh stop. Your turning into a girl Benson."

"MMMM but you love me anyway."

"Against all odds."

Freddie smiled and pulled his girlfriend in for another passionate kiss. Yup this was the life. Now if there was only a way he could stop tricking Carly. Well, Sam was right. It was kinda fun. Who knew?


	17. The Daydream

**I'm sad. This story is almost over. I don't know how to drag it out anymore unless any of you can think of anything. I wanted to make it 20 chapter story but I don't know what else to do. Please help me! Until then, enjoy this breif chapter.**

Carly's POV

I can't believe those two. They're so stubborn. I'm starting to think that maybe they're not supposed to be together at all. No I will not think that. I will get Sam and Freddie together if it takes me until I am 90 years old. They will be together I swear it.

(**Enter Carly's daydream. Carly, Freddie, and Sam are all 90 years old playing go fish) **

"Freddold!"

"Demon"

"Nub"

"Bully"

"Geek"

" evil"

"Momma's boy!"

"Why Sam, Why do you always win."

"Momma plays to win." Sam reaches slowly across, her bones aching to punch Freddie in the shoulder. "Ahh my arthritis."

"Well maybe if you didn't look at my cards while I was in the bathroom. I wouldn't of blamed you for cheating and you wouldn't of punched me."

"Well maybe if you weren't in there so long."

"I'm sorry, I'm old okay." Freddie got up from his chair using his cane. Sam grabbed her cane and knocked Freddie's cane over, making him fall to the ground.

"Ah my back! Sam." Freddie pulled himself up slowely and they carefully walked slowely towards eachother. "Ow, Eh. My bones. I need my cane."

Sam slowely jumps on Freddie and they fall to the floor. They roll with their wrinkly skin and flab making strange grunts the whole time (**Kinda like from HM with Jackson and Rico XD)**

**"**Guys Break it up right now. Don't make me get my squirt gun."

**END OF DAYDREAM**

Carly shuddered. Okay she would not let it take that long. That's for sure.

**haha told you it was short. But i really just need your help. I'm having major writers block. HELP ME. O and I hope you got a laugh outa this chapter. I was watching Hannah Montana and I thought this scene was totally hilarious. Thanks**


	18. OH NO WHAT IS CARLY DOING

A big smile inches across Carly's face as she realized what she could do to get the two of them together. She snuck into Spencer's room and grabbed just what she needed before creeping back up the stairs.

Hearing Carly head back up the stairs, Sam and Freddie reluctantly pulled away from eachother. When Carly arrived she found the two of them sitting with their backs to eachother. They both smiled at her. "Hey Carls."

Carly smiled back, but it was not a nice smile, it was an evil smile. Sam recognized it and started laughing, but Freddie looked kinda scared. "Uhh Carly are you okay."

Carly just nodded and kept the item hidden behind her back.

"What do you got there Carly?" Sam asked.

"Oh nothing. Just a piece of Spencer's sculpture that he asked me to hold for him. He's supposed to be coming up. SPENCER!"

"COMINGGGG"

"Sooo." Carly started. "That was a um good webshow."

Freddie looked confused. " Uh Carly are you sure you're okay? We never did a webshow. That's tomorrow night.

"o ha right, ummm, are you guys hungry.

"Starving. Got any ham? Nevermind I'll go get it." Sam started to get off her chair.

"no SAM SIT. SPENCER BRING UP SOME HAM. OH AND SOME FRUIT CABOBS, AND PEPPY COLA.

"OKAY!"

"Um Carly, you know I would go get it right." Sam was a little freaked out now too.

"Yeah, were just gunna sit here and, well, talk."

"Okay Carly let's talk. What's up. You're acting really weird right now."

"You know, I don't want to talk. Let's rehearse iCarly."

"Umm okay. Freddork, get behind the camara."

Freddie gave Sam a don't blow it look. "Oh so youre actually talking to me now?"

Sam, remembering that she was supposed to be mad, ignored him.

Freddie walked behind the camara. " 5,4,3"

"FRUIT CABOBS!" Spencer ran into the room and almost tripped. He carried a plate of ham, a plate of fruit cabobs, and 4 cans of peppy cola. He set the food on the table and Freddie and Sam grabbed for it eagarly. Just then there was a snap. Freddie and Sam looked down at the exact same time to see a silver circle clamped around each of their wrists connected by a silver chain. HANDCUFFS. They stared at eachother not knowing what to do until Sam yelled. "CARLY!!!!"

"You rang"

"Why am I handcuffed to a nub?????"

"It's high time that you and Freddie are friends again." Spencer came up behind his little sister. "Nice plan." He high fived her knocking the key out of her hand and onto the floor. Freddie and Sam both lunged for it and ended up toppling to the floor with Sam on top of Freddie. Carly's smile got bigger. She reached down to grab the key but Sam pulled on her leg making Carly fall too. This time Spencer reached for the key. As soon as he picked it up, it lit on fire. "OOOWWWWCCCHHH" He dropped the key and began to stomp on it. Soon the fire was out, but the key was no longer usable. Carly got up from the floor and picked up the ashy remains. "I was gunna say that if you guys kiss then I would unlock the cuffs, but that's not possible. It will take a week or more to order a new key. Looks like you guys are stuck!"

Freddie and Sam looked at eachother in horror. A WEEK OR MORE!

"Haha I'm just kidding. I have a spare right here in my back pocket. Now kiss right here right now and I will unlock you guys.

Freddie and Sam looked at eachother and shrugged. It was time to come clean. Freddie started. "Well you see Carly."

"I will not listen to you until you kiss Sam."

This time Sam spoke up. "But Carly we're trying to tell you."

Carly freaked out. "KISS RIGHT NOW OR ILL GET ALL WHIPPED UP. YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET ALL WHIPPED UP!"

Freddie and Sam rolled their eyes then gave eachother a quick kiss.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Not gunna work. I'm talking a real kiss."

Freddie looked at Sam and she nodded. He pulled her in and dipped her giving her a passionate kiss that lasted 10 seconds.

"There that wasn't so hard was it."

Freddie and Sam started laughing

"Of course it was easy. I'm dating the nub."

Carly looked shocked. "YOURE WHAT" and then collapsed to the floor.


	19. Some things never change

" Oh no Carly!" Freddie cried " See what you did Sam. I told you that pretending we were still mad at her was a bad idea! Now look. She fainted."

"I'm sorry Freddifer. I didn't know that she would faint from the news. But you have to admit it was totally funny."

"Not the point right now Sam."

"Right sorry."

"You apologized? Sam Puckette apologized?"

"Yes oh king of nubs I did. But right now we need to focus on Carly."

"Excuse me, king of nubs, If I'm king then you're the queen of nubs."

"umm Freddifer. I'm not a nub. Nor am I married to you."

"You know you wanna be."

"Geese Freddork, when did you grow your balls. I never thought you had any."

"Maybe dating a bonde demon helped a little."

"awww I love when you call me that. It makes me seem powerful and strong. I love it."

"Just like you love me."

"Whatever you say dork."

"Demon"

"Nub"

" Witch"

" Nerd"

"Slacker"

Meanwhile, Carly was shaking with laughter on the floor. Even when she pretended to faint, they couldn't stop arguing. That was one thing that would never change. She rose of the floor and snuck out of the room but Sam and Freddie didn't even notice.

"Momma's boy"

"That's me, your boy." Sam smacked Freddie across the face.

"ow Sam."

"Good boy" Sam pecked Freddie on the cheek.

Then they noticed. "Hey where did Carly go?"

"ummm IDK."

Just then Carly jumped back into the room "Boo!"

"Ahhh. Carly you scared me."

"Sam Puckette got scared? OMG the sky is falling down."

"Don't act like she didn't scare you two nub. I was only scared cuz I thought Carly had fainted."

"That's what you get for pretending to trick me. I thought you guys would never make up. I thought I was going to have to use plan C or wait was it D? I don't remember."

"What were you going to do?"

"Well, I was going to put spencers shock collars on you two until you made up."

"Omg that's so cool. It's like were dogs. Wait Freddie, pretend to be mad at me again."

"I can't. I wouldn't be able to do this." Freddie pulls Sam into a passionate kiss.

"Awww you two are so cute. Hey I have an idea. Let's go down to the groovie smoothie and grab smoothies to go with our spaghetti tacos tonight. And then you can tell me how you guys made up. Then we will celebrate!"

"Alright Carls. Let's go. You see it all started when.....


	20. The start of a new beginning

**Ok, before we get back to the story I just wanted to apologize to you guys for not updating in a long long long time. I'm not really sure if anyone is actually still reading this story, but if you are, I thank you for being such supportive followers. Now that I'm done being serious, on with the story!**

"Come on. Spill already guys. I want to know how you two made up." Carly complained.

Sam and Freddie laughed. "But it's so much more fun to tease you Carls." Sam joked.

"Haha very funny Sam." Carly grabbed Sam's arm and started shaking her (like in Ipsycho when Carly shook Nora) "Tell me know."

"Okay Carls sheesh. You're turning into me." Sam smirked.

"Fine we'll tell you." Freddie began. "We were sitting in Social Studies class."

Sam inturrupted. "and I was totally still mad at Freddie. We were sitting next to eachother when Mr. Howard announced that we were going to do a project with partners."

"A totally awesome project that had to do with how technology came about and"

"Nobody cares about technology but nubs like you Fredward."

"Do you know what Sam"

"What Fredpuss"

"Nyeaa"

"Nyeaa"

"Enough already" Carly yelled. "Get on with it."

"So anyway" Sam continued " I got up to go find a partner, anybody but Freddifer here when Mr. Howard announces that he already picked the partners and started to read them off."

"At first I was paired with one of my buddies from the A.V. club"

"And I was paired with no one. Mr. Howard completely forgot about me. Life was good until somebody opened his mouth."

"Hey don't try to blame this on me. I was grumbling about you because I was mad. It was Shawn that told on you."

"It was still your fault Freddwiener. You were mumbling about how I never had to do any work because I always got my blonde demonish cold hearted way."

"How could you hear me. You were across the room."

"You mumble loud Benson. Anyone in the room could hear you."

Carly groaned. "Is there going to be any end to this story or are you two just going to keep arguing like normal. I figured since you two were dating now that you wouldn't fight so much."

"I don't think that's possible Carly. Without Sam picking on me daily, life is just too wierd."

Sam and Freddie smiled to eachother as they were both remembering the night on the fire escape.

"HELLO EARTH TO SAM AND FREDDIE" Carly yelled.

"Sorry Carly" they apologized.

"So anyway, thanks to the nub here, Mr. Howard noticed that I wasn't working on anything."

"That was not my fault"

"Yes it was."

"No"

"yes"

"no"

"Yes"

"no"

"NO"

"Yes"

"Hah I got you dork."

"Ugh Sam. You You You"

"GUYS! Seriously I'm dying of anticipation here."

"Sorry Carls. Anyway so thanks to Freddalupe."

Freddie opened his mouth to speak and Carly glared at him. "Don't even think about starting something." Freddie gulped but stayed quiet.

Sam continued. "So I told Mr. Howard that I would work with anyone but the nub right, so what does he do, he assigns me with the nub. So after Freddork and I argue with Mr. Howard to the end of class, we give up and I storm out of class."

"I ran out after her to discuss the project and she told me to do it all myself and then left. I stood there dumbfounded for a minute before deciding that that was not going to work and taking after Sam once again. When I got to her house I opened the door and there was Melanie who I thought was Sam."

"Being the nub that he is, he thought my goody two shoes sister was me. What a nub."

"So anyway I started yelling at her about how I wasn't going to do all of the work and that she had to do some of it and I'm going on and on and on when Melanie starts laughing at me. Now I got really mad and asked her what was so funny and she told me that she was Melanie so then I literally blew off my top screaming at her to stop lying to me. Melanie started to look concerned and then asked me very calmly "you still don't believe me do you?" I told her I didn't so she grabbed my arm and pulled me into their house."

"Meanwhile I was in the kitchen eating fried chicken when Melanie starts screaming my name."

"I kept trying to pull away from her but her grip was too tight. She was definitely Sam's sister who I still thought was Sam."

"Poor Freddachine couldn't even pull away from sweet little goody two shoes Melanie."

"Hey she was really strong."

"Sure she was."

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY"

"So I'm sitting in the kitchen eating"

"I already knew that." Carly growled

"Sorry geese calm down Carls. So anyway Melanie draggs in Freddie and I drop my chicken and glare at her. And then, this is the funniest part. Freddie takes one look at me and one look back at Melanie and then he faints. Then Melanie makes me give Freddie mouth to mouth, which we argued about for about 20 minutes."

"You let me stay passed out on the floor for 20 min."

Sam laughed "Yea but I made up for it because I finally did give you mouth to mouth when you started to turn blue. For the record though, I was totally against it. I just didn't want you to die okay."

"You know you wanted to kiss me Sam."

"Like I would ever kiss you, you're the king of nubs."

"Well we will see about that." Freddie pulled Sam into a short but sweet kiss

Awww Carly thought "You guys are so cute."

Sam pulled away and then punched Freddie in the shoulder "You don't kiss mama until she tells you too Mama's boy."

Freddie smiled "Whatever you say Sam."

"So then what happened?" Carly asked impaciently.

"So then Freddnub here woke up and "

"Sam smacks me across the face and yells at me for passing out.

Sam laughed "OH yeah I forgot about that. BUt then I got really mad at him and told him to go kiss his girlfriend and to leave me alone."

"I was so confused because I had no idea who she was talking about so I asked her and she slaps me again and tells me that she watched me kiss Melanie and she was tired of my nubbish ways and that I should just go away.

"So then I proceded to tell her that the only reason that I kissed Melanie was because I thought it was her. She seemed to quiet down for a second and then she slapped me a third time telling me that I was a liar and so Melanie had to step in and tell her that I wasnt.

"So then I was completely in shock and I just stopped talking so I did the only thing that I knew how to do when I didn't know how to react. I slapped Freddie again. Then Freddie surprised me and slapped me back and this lead into a slap fight when all of a sudden out of nowhere Freddie grabbed my arm pulled me close to him and kissed me.

"OMG AHHHHHHH That's so cute. Aww you guys."

"It's not over yet Carly." Sam continued. "Then Freddie and I decided that we didn't want to tell you we were a couple yet so we pretended to be angry at eachother just so we could see you cute little evil side again."

"You guys are so evil." Carly said. "How dare you trick me, your best friend."

"Only cuz we love you Carly." Sam and Freddie said at the same time.

"Ahhhh no not again."

"Stop saying what I'm sayin"

Sam and Freddie began another slap fight. Carly smiled to herself. Somethings would never change. Looking back on her two best friends kissing eachother she smiled.

Freddie pulled away from Sam. "Sam Puckette. I hate you." then he smiled.

Sam looked up to see the smile and gladly returned it. " hate you too Fredward. Hate you too."

**And the end. El fin. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I'm not quite sure that I like the ending. You would think an 18 year old could write better than this. Oh well. Thanks for reading. BYE! See you in my next story. Oh and in the mean time check out my other story Ilike brunetts and skirts. Thanks and PEACE!**


End file.
